


Power of the Mind

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: When I first saw him I didn’t really see him, just the pile of books she was carrying.(By: TheFakeRedhead)





	Power of the Mind

It was cold out now that fall had finally set in as Arthur made his way across the parking lot and toward his car, regretting his choice of parking at the school library as it was the farthest building on campus from the footie field. Hiking up his bag Arthur turned his attention toward the front pocket searching for his keys. Just as the cold metal reached his fingers they were jarred from his hand as a body collided with his own. Looking up Arthur was greeted with the sight of a stack of books precariously trying to balance themselves in the grip of pale fragile fingers. Losing the battle they tumbled down revealing their reader.

The man behind the books was gorgeous in an atypical way. The way his ears stood out amount the tangle of dark locks, sharp cheek bones, and wraith like figure and blue eyes would not attract most, but to Arthur this man was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on.

“I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. This is all my fault. Oh god, did I hurt you?” The man rambled, the toppled books forgotten, his attention solely on Arthur looking him over for any sign of injury.

Cracking his most charming smile Arthur reassured the boy, “I’m fine, are you?” as he crouched down to start collecting the scattered books.

With a quick nod of his head the raven haired youth joined Arthur in gathering the books, a faint blush making its way across his pointed features. 

“Thanks for your help, uh…” the boy started.

“Arthur, Arthur Pendragon.” The blond informed the boy as he passed over the novels. 

“Merlin Emrys,” the boy revealed before looking at his watch, eyes widening. “Shit, I’m sorry but I have to go or I’ll miss the bus. See you around Arthur Pendragon!” Merlin yelled as he sped toward the bus station, books wobbling precariously, as Arthur watched him go.

 

~

 

Arthur spent the next week, eyes peeled for Merlin, but he couldn’t spot that mop of dark unruly hair anywhere. 

He was walking off the pitch with Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot. Gwaine bursting through the middle of Leon’s tangent on drills and strategies to work on before the next game, “Shit, guys I’m late to my biology tutor session in the library.”

“You have a tutor?’ Lancelot asked.

“Yeah, it was that or get kicked off the team since I’m failing Prof Monmouth’s class.” Gwaine informed them over his shoulder as he ran towards the library.

“Alright Arthur, Gwaine is gone so I have to ask. What has had you so distracted the last week?” Leon prodded. 

“Nothing, I just ran into someone after the last game and I haven’t seen them since.” Arthur told them shrugging, eyes still roving over the people making their way past them. 

“Is it someone we know? Lance inquired.

“I doubt it. Anyway Leon, what were you saying about solidifying the defense?”

 

~

 

It was the following Tuesday that Arthur finally ran into Merlin again, literally. Arthur was standing in the library waiting for the copy machine to free up so he could scan the chapter of one of the books for his essay when he was shoved from behind. 

 

“Watch it!” He called out before turning to face the culprit, a red faced and apologetic Merlin, stumbling over his apology.

“Hey Merlin, we have got to stop meeting like this.” Arthur smirked, the smug expression only growing when he noticed the blush rising up the raven haired man’s pale neck. “I never got the chance to ask, but would you like to meet up for coffee sometime?”

“Uh, sure. Arthur, right?” 

“Yeah. Here pass me your phone.” Arthur asked, typing his number in before shooting himself a text and saving Merlin’s number to his own mobile. “How does Friday at 5 at Camelot café on campus sound?”

“Sounds good, see you then Arthur.” 

Arthur watched as Merlin checked out the books he was carrying before turning his attention back to the copy machine, his focus now shifted from the paper he was researching for to his ‘date’ with Merlin.

 

~

 

By the time Friday had arrived Arthur was so nervous that it was effecting his game during practice that morning. More than once Arthur had dropped the ball during basic drills that he could normally complete with his eyes closed. Halfway through practice his team mates had had enough.

“Seriously Princess, what is up with you today? My grandma could play better then you’ve been today, and she’s got a walker.” Gwaine teased, but his expression showed a small glimpse of concern.

“Nothing guys, seriously, I’m just having an off day.” 

“Sorry mate, but you’re not fooling us. What is it really?” Gwaine pried, never one to take a hint.

“Is it about that someone from last week?” Leon questioned.

Gwaine guffawed, “What someone? Why did nobody tell me there was a someone. Come on princess, spill. I want to know all about the someone that managed to get your attention.” 

“There is no someone, Gwaine. I ran into this bloke last week and we are going out for coffee today. He seems like a decent guy, that all.”

“Aww, princess has got himself a crush.” Gwaine teased.

“Shut it Gwaine, before I make you.” Arthur told him fists clenched at his sides, expression serious.

“Alright, calm down princess, nobody needs to get hurt. Let’s just finish practice.” 

Five rolled around sooner than Arthur expected. He had arrived at the café exactly three minutes early, not wanting Merlin to think he stood him up by being late. Five minutes past, and Arthur was starting to believe that he was in fact the one to get stood up. Glancing down at his watch and to check the time once more, six past. Getting up from the cozy armchair Arthur prepared himself to leave when a frazzled Merlin burst through the door, eyes landing on Arthur as he made his way toward the blond apologies spilling from those soft lips.

“-ally sorry. The bus was late and then everyone seemed to be gathered in the quad so getting through the crowd was a nightmare. I am so sorry.”

“That’s fine, do you know what you want to order?”

“Hot chocolate. I’m not much of a coffee drinker to be honest.” Merlin chuckled as they placed their orders. Merlin getting the aforementioned hot chocolate with whip and Arthur a coffee just milk no sugar.

The pair took the nook in the corner that had two well worn, yet comfortable gray armchairs spending the next few hours chatting about everything from their majors, Arthur’s being business and Merlin’s literature, to favorite books and movies, just trying to get to know one another. The pair had a fair amount of common interests, but also quite a few things they didn’t agree on; sports being one of them.

Arthur couldn’t remember when, if ever, he had felt such a connection as he did with Merlin. The boys were laughing when Merlin’s phone began to ring, drawing the boys from their own personal bubble. With a curse and widened eyes Merlin declined the call. 

“Shit Arthur, I have to go.” Merlin told him with a smile laced with regret. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Do you need a ride back? I remember you catching the bus a while back.” Arthur offered hoping to spend just a couple more minutes with the raven haired man.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother, I offered after all didn’t I?”

“Alright, then. Let’s go.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand dragging him to his feet.

 

~

 

The next few weeks had Merlin and Arthur meeting up multiple times. The boys spent multiple hours together getting to know everything about each other, becoming close friends. Arthur though wanted, no needed more. The more time he spent with the clumsy boy that caught his eye the more he wanted him. He yearned to learn Merlin in a way that others could not. 

His friends could see the change in him, and no matter how much they pried he refused to reveal what it was that was causing him to smile like a loon when he arrived to practice, or excused himself from a get together with the lads. 

Arthur was looking at his phone smiling at a text from Merlin when Gwaine snagged the phone from his grasp.

“Who’s got you smiling like that princess?” Gwaine teased. “Merlin? Wait is this Merlin a tall, dark haired, handsome scrawny bloke by any chance?”

“What? How do you know Merlin, Gwaine?” 

“The bloke is tutoring me in biology, mate. He’s a looker. Tried to get him to go out with me, but he seems to be immune to my charms.” Gwaine informed Arthur, giving him a hair flip as he mentioned his so called charm.

“Come to think of it he’s been acting oddly for the past few weeks. Clearly, you are the reason for that.” Gwaine connected.

“Gwaine, if you tell him anything about this, I swear I will make it my life mission to make sure you never get laid. Ever.” Arthur threatened.

“Jeez princess, that’s harsh.”

“I’m serious Gwaine. Now let’s get on the pitch and win this game. I’m meeting with Merlin after this.”

 

~

 

As the weeks turned to months Arthur and Merlin went from friends, to best friends, to dating. There came a point where Arthur figured he could no longer keep Merlin just to himself, and Gwaine. After 3 months he introduced Merlin to the gang. Everyone accepted him in with open arms and Arthur learned that he and Lance had already known each other from a class they had shared the previous year.

When Arthur and Merlin announced that they were dating to their small group of friends they couldn’t be happier for the pair. They all thought of Merlin as a bit of a younger brother and though they were Arthur’s friends first, they threatened the blonde man if he were to ever hurt their ‘little brother’.

Merlin introduced Arthur to his best mate Will and his mother, Hunith. Will was not his biggest fan, but truth be told the feeling was mutual. Hunith on the other hand treated Arthur as if he was her son as well. At first it confused Arthur, who had never known his own mother. The women insisted on sending Arthur home with various baked goods whenever he came over. 

Everything was perfect.

 

~

 

Arthur was trying to prepare for the game this afternoon. Trying because Merlin kept distracting him with kisses. Arthur was considering skipping the match just to spend the afternoon with Merlin, in bed. Unfortunately, he had made a commitment to his team mates and they were depending on him. 

“Did you bring a jumper with you?” Arthur asked as they approached the locker room. 

“Uh…yes?”

“Really Merlin?” Arthur sighed as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his own jumper handing it to the already shivering brunette. “I swear you ‘forgot to bring a jumper on purpose just so you could steal mine. You realized you could have just asked, right?”

“Nah, this way was more fun.” Merlin replied before pulling Arthur into a kiss, turning on his heels and strutting away to take his place on the bleachers.

With a shake of his head and a laugh, Arthur made his way into the change room to prepare with his team mates. 

 

As the game went on Arthur kept looking up into the stands to see Merlin cheering for them. When he scored a goal Merlin was the first one on his feet showing his support. 

Gwaine slapped him on the back with a brief, “looks like someone is getting lucky tonight.”

Arthur could feel the blush rising and he had to turn away from Merlin before it became too obvious. 

 

~

 

“Bloody hell Gwaine, where were you? Practice started 10 minutes ago?” Arthur asked the man as he casually strolled onto the field. 

“Sorry lads. Was studying with Merlin and we lost track of time.”

“That’s not surprising for Merlin, he always loses track of time, but you, I’d expect you to keep your eye on the clock and count down the seconds till you could leave.” 

Gwaine laughed, “Normally, yes. Merlin though, you lucked out princess. He makes studying easy, plus you’ve seen him, right?”

Quick on his feet, Arthur had Gwaine down on the pitch, the rest of the team laughing at Gwaine’s expense. 

“Oi!”

“Well you shouldn’t have brought up Merlin like that, I don’t share. Now get up and let’s get this practice started.” Arthur turned on his heel and made his way to the pitch. Lance staying behind to help Gwaine back on his feet.

The guys were done practice, some showering while others goofed off in the locker room when they heard the sound of a scuffle just outside the building. Arthur was just coming out of the shower, towel wrapped low on his waist, as some of the team was creeping towards the entrance. 

“What’s going on?”

“Shh, it sounds like someone’s fighting.” Percival told him. Just as he prepared to open the door and break it up Arthur heard a cry of pain, from a voice he recognized. The recognition spurred Arthur to push Percival aside and slam the door open. He recognized Val and his cronies; Cenred and Sigan. Val was laying down on the figure that was trying to hunch in on themselves in Cenred and Sigan’s grasp. As the mop of dark hair was grabbed to force the figure to look at their assailant Arthur recognised the bruised and bloodied face. His blood turning to ice at the sight, before igniting in rage.

“Come on fag, admit it, you were going to spy on the lads as they changed, huh? Do you spy on us after our games too, fudge packer?” Val questioned between blows.

Arthur charged towards Val knocking him aside with a clean upper cut. The only thing stopping him from pouncing on him to finish him off was another cry of pain from Merlin. Arthur forgot about Val for a moment as he turned to see what had caused the sharp sound. Val pulled himself from the ground while Cenred held Merlin’s arm up his back threatening to lift it higher, and possibly dislocating it from his shoulder. 

“Aw poor Arthur, can’t take us all on at once, not without the fag getting hurt. There is nobody to help you.” Val taunted as Cenred lifted Merlin’s arm a centimeter higher. The boy tried to stanch the cry of pain that caused, failing in the task.

“See Val, that’s where you’re wrong. They have us.” Percival stepped out followed by the rest of the team. 

Before Val could react, Gwaine tackled him to the ground, fists flying as Val tried to defend himself from the blows raining down on him. Arthur took that chance to get to Merlin, Percival and Leon already pulling Cenred and Sigan off the raven haired youth. 

Merlin fell to his knee’s cradling his arm in the other, giving himself a hug to protect his abdomen as well. Arthur skidded to a stop before him and dropped to his own knee’s and pulled the man into his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear as the brawl continued around them. 

Before long the three assailant’s had been chased off. Arthur pulled Merlin off the ground and led him towards the locker room. He wrapped the hurt and shaking boy in his letterman jacket before kneeling in front of him and taking those pale hands in his. Giving them a soft squeeze drew Merlin’s attention to the blonde.

“Merlin, I need you know how bad they hurt you, alright?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded his understanding, looking over Arthurs shoulder to see all of their friends standing in the door way and watching the pair.

“Can Merlin and I get a moment?” Arthur asked, the lads nodding in understanding before leaving the locker room, closing the door gently behind them. “Alright Merlin, I need you to remove the shirt so that I can see what happened.”

Merlin nodded as he reached down to grab the hem of his shit in order to pull it up. He managed to lift it just above his navel before he froze, a hiss of pain indicating the pain he felt at the movement. With a look of sympathy that covered up the rage he was feeling, Arthur moved Merlin’s hands out of the way and gently removed the shirt for the man. 

Merlin’s chest was littered with blossoming bruises that were littering his skin like some abstract water color painting. His black eye stood out dramatically against his alabaster skin. Tears in his eyes that he stubbornly refused to let free. The sight made Arthurs blood boil. Merlin should never have to look so hurt and downtrodden.

Arthur got up to fetch the first aid kit, he could feel Merlin’s eyes on his back the entire time. With the first aid kit in hand he turned to face his love, whose face now displayed shame.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin muttered, just loud enough for Arthur to make out. 

“What? Why?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to defend myself at all and that because of that you’re now stuck here having to pick me up because I’m useless.” Merlin informed him, looking Arthur straight in the eye the entire time. Dropping his gaze once he was done. 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say that! You are far from useless. You are the smartest person I know, hell you managed to teach Gwaine. Gwaine who is ‘unteachable’, and because of you he is actually passing with a good grade. So what if you’re not the strongest in body, you’re strong in mind and that’s always a greater strength.” Arthur declared. Grabbing hold of Merlin’s face and directing his eyes to meet his gaze. “Plus, if you’re really desperate I can teach you some easy self-defence moves, and I’m sure the guys would be happy to help.”

At those words, Merlin crashed his lips into Arthur’s. The pressure of his lips and the hand that tangled itself in the golden locks, speaking without words, I love you.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thought, or suggestions.


End file.
